


Our Journey

by Erin_Riwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Slice of Life, fic tac toe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen
Summary: A collection of nine drabbles for fic tac toe on Slythindor on LJ.





	Our Journey

**Author's Note:**

> This is nine drabbles, between 100 and 170 words each that hopefully tell a story of the journey to friendship and ultimately love.

 

 

 

### Prompt:  Slytherin Tie and Wand

#### 100 words

So, this is it, Draco thought to himself as he removed the green Slytherin tie for the last time and lay it carefully on his dresser next to his wand.  His wand, the one Potter had taken from him, that he was certain he had lost forever, was his once more. Potter had surprised him, on the train, returning it with a cautious smile and a shrug.  “It helped me win the war,” Potter explained, “but it’s yours. Use it well.” With another hint of that smile, he was gone and Draco stared at nothing as the compartment door closed.

### Prompt:  Entertain

#### Words 150 (not counting lyrics - they belong to the Furs)

  
"Tell me again why we’re here, darling?” Pansy drawled, sipping her sherry.

Draco sighed and pinched the top of his nose between two elegant fingers.  “Because I couldn’t abide another minute in that house, that’s why, you bint.”  
  
“Touchy, touchy.”  She sighed and then her eyes stopped on a sign by the bar.  “Merlin’s arse, Draco. It’s karaoke tonight.  
  
“Is it now?” he asked innocently, taking a sip of his club soda and lime.  “How fun.”

Just then, the mc announced sign ups were underway and proceeded to call up the first performer.

“Just when I thought the night couldn’t get any better,” Pansy groaned sarcastically, her eyes watching the man with messy black hair and glasses bound up to the stage and take the offered mike.   “Potter? Really?”

“I drew the short straw,” the man joked, his eyes searching the crowd.

Speak, talk to me  
Show what I am  
And cannot be, talk  
Entertain me  
Why the want for all that I can't touch  
And all that I can't see?  
Why the want for all that I can't speak?  
And what is mine?  
And all I see  
Speak to me

Draco was mesmerized, lost in those green eyes.

 

### Prompt:  Snake

#### 100 words

  
“Evil little snake” the voice hissed.  Draco just managed to drop and roll out of the way, causing the curse to hit the brick wall behind him.  The bricks blasted apart, a blur emerged from a nearby shop and the attacker was caught in a full body bind.  Strong hands helped Draco sit up and when he looked up into the eyes of his rescuer, of course it was Potter.

“Potter,” Draco said with a shake of his head.  “My hero,” he said with a sardonic grin.

“I do my best, Malfoy,” Harry smiled.  “You ok?”

“Yes, thanks to you.”

 

### Prompt:  Friendship

#### 100 words

 

Draco waited nervously at the secluded table watching the door, unsure what this meeting was about.

“Potter,” Draco said politely.

“Malfoy,” Harry responded, taking his seat.

“So, what is this about?” Draco asked nervously.

“A proposal.”  Harry chuckled at the look on Draco’s face.  “Relax, Malfoy.” He paused. “I’m here to propose friendship.”

“Excuse me?” Draco just looked at Harry.

“Friends, Draco.  I want us to be friends.”  With that, Harry extended his hand and smiled.

Hesitating for a moment, Draco ignored his head and listened to his heart and clasped the offered hand with a nod.  “Friends then, Harry.”

 

### Prompt:  Candle and Happy Birthday

#### 160 words

  
Draco and Blaise hesitated before entering the club, looking at each other nervously.  The party was in full swing and in the center of the room stood Potter, caught in the glow of 22 candles on a massive cake.  Draco shook his head. “This was a mistake,” he said under his breath and turned to leave before hearing a shout.

“Malfoy, you two, join us.”  Before he could react, the room quieted and Potter was on his feet headed their way.  “C’mon,” he said with a smile. “It’s my birthday and you were invited. Please, join us.”

Draco just stared, holding his breath.  He heard Weasley hissing at Potter under his breath and watched stunned when he saw Potter turn and look around the room.  “It’s my birthday and I invited them. Anyone having a problem with that is welcome to leave.” Potter tucked his hand around Draco’s elbow and pulled him toward the table, motioning for Zambini to follow.

 

### Prompt: Enjoy

#### Words:  160

  
Blue sky and warm sunshine followed Harry as he made his way to Draco’s door.  “Ready?”

“Yes, though I’m still not sure how to feel about this venture,”  Draco responded hesitantly

“You feel excited.  You feel happy,” Harry said encouragingly as they prepared to apparate.  “You’re supposed to enjoy this.”

“I will...try,” Draco conceded.

Harry laughed as he took Draco’s arm and swept them away.  They found themselves standing in front of the entrance to Alton Towers.  “Come on. The new water park just opened.”

They spent the day laughing and swimming, riding rides and eating ridiculous food.  When they had exhausted themselves, they went back to Draco’s flat and stood at the door.

“Happy Early Birthday,”  said Harry, smiling.

“Thanks Harry,” Draco said with a smile.  “I really enjoyed myself today.”

“So did I,” Harry admitted.   On impulse, Harry leaned forward, brushing a tender kiss to Draco’s cheek.  “I’ll see you Sunday.” With a wave, he was gone.

 

### Prompt:  Golden Snitch

#### Words:  170

  
It was just a friendly pickup game, like every other Sunday at the burrow and yet, it was anything but typical.  This Sunday Draco, Pansy and Blaise had been invited. Harry had insisted and Molly accommodated her heart son. Blaise and Pansy watched from the sidelines with Fleur and Hermione but Draco was drafted as seeker on Bill’s team while Harry was seeker for Georges.  A fierce game throughout, Harry and Draco faced off when the golden snitch made its first appearance and both men raced after it. At first, Harry had a slight edge, then Draco. They wrestled to gain the advantage and as they drew close, Draco tucked his chin down determinedly and reached out, whooping when he felt his fingers close around the fluttering wings.  He drew up his broom and lifted his hand in the air, a brilliant smile on his face.

“I did it,” he said breathlessly.  “I won, I finally beat you, Harry.”

“You won,” Harry said with a huge smile.  “Well done, Draco!”

 

### Prompt:  Candles

#### 100 words - on the first try

  
It was a massive confectionary marvel, the cake to end all cakes.  Three tiers, one chocolate, one strawberry and one lemon with swirled buttercream frosting, decorated with a variety of writhing dragons.  Resting on the top tier were two candles, a two and a three, signifying Draco’s new age, his age of majority. Pansy lit the candles and as if on queue, everyone began to sing Happy Birthday - badly.  Harry stood just across the table, watching intently as he sang. Draco blew out the candles and as he did, Harry blew him a kiss with a wink and a smile.

 

### Prompt:  Cleaning glasses with the hem of his t-shirt

#### Words - 150

  
Draco closed the door as the last of his guests left; well, the last minus Harry.  Harry was still here, leaning casually against the door frame leading into the sitting room, his hands tucked into his jeans pockets, watching him.  Draco turned, their eyes locked and his heart began to pound. Merlin he wanted to kiss him, his fingers itched to touch and his hands clenched into fists in an attempt to control himself.  Harry smiled and casually pulled his glasses off, cleaning them on the hem of his maroon t-shirt but his eyes never once left Draco’s face. Licking his lips, Draco closed the space in three strides and plucked the glasses from Harry’s hands a single second before he took his first taste.  As their lips met, one of Draco’s arms went went around Harry’s waist, the other around his neck, Harry’s glasses held safely in his fingers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
